Blackwater
This article is about the second season episode, for the river see Blackwater Rush. "Blackwater" is the ninth episode of the second season of Game of Thrones. It is the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 27, 2012. It was written by co-executive producer and writer of the novels George R.R. Martin and directed by Neil Marshall. Plot Summary Tyrion Lannister leads the defense of King's Landing against an assault by King Stannis Baratheon in the Battle of the Blackwater. He spends the night before the siege is expected in bed with Shae. Tyrion has Varys provide him with a map of the tunnel network beneath the city. Varys tells Tyrion that he is all that stands between them and defeat. Stannis plans a naval assault aiming to overcome the city's small defensive fleet and land his troops at the walls of the city near the Mud Gate. Tyrion has anticipated his strategy and does not field his fleet. Instead he sends a single ship filled with Wildfire into the heart of Stannis's fleet. He tasks Bronn with detonating the ship; he goes outside the city to the shores of the bay to fire the burning arrow that triggers the explosion. The ensuing conflagration devastates Stannis's fleet and destroys the ship of his High Captain Davos Seaworth. Stannis responds by putting his men ashore inside row boats, landing further from the walls to avoid the still burning inner bay. With less protection for his troops he predicts that thousands will die. He leads the assault personally and is the first to reach the walls. Tyrion orders Sandor Clegane to lead a sortie beyond the Mud Gate to repel the attackers. Sandor does as asked but is terrified by the fire and breaks down. Ser Lancel Lannister accompanies him and is wounded by an arrow. Bronn joins the fight in time to save the Hound's life. The Hound retreats after losing half of his men and refuses to go out again. He walks away from the battle and his place on the Kingsguard. Queen Regent Cersei Lannister offers protection to the ladies of the court in Maegor's Holdfast. She obtains Essence of Nightshade from Grand Maester Pycelle and keeps the headsman Ser Ilyn Payne at her side at all times, preparing for the worst. She drinks heavily during the assault and torments her captive Sansa Stark. When Lancel comes to tell her that Stannis has reached the walls Cersei orders him to bring Joffrey back to the Red Keep, ignoring his protests that it would damage morale. Sansa remains quietly defiant and tries to keep up the morale of the other women. Joffrey willingly leaves the defensive line with Lancel and charges Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard to fight in the King's name. The gold cloaks' morale is broken by his departure. Tyrion steels himself to lead a sortie of his own. He rallies his men by telling them to fight for their city, their homes and their women if not for their king. He leads his men through the tunnels beneath the city and is able to defeat Stannis's troops manning a battering ram at the Mud Gate. Tyrion is betrayed by Ser Mandon while fighting against a group of reinforcements. Mandon slashes Tyrion across the face with his sword. Tyrion's squire Podrick Payne is able to intervene and kill Mandon saving Tyrion's life. The battle seems lost. Lancel returns to Cersei to warn that they are defeated unless Joffrey returns. Cersei ignores his counsel, incapacitating him by pushing his injured side. She takes Tommen to the throne room. Shae tells Sansa to go to her chambers and await Stannis. Sansa finds the Hound waiting in her room. He offers to take her north but she says she will be safe there. The Hound explains that she will be surrounded by killers and promises to protect her. Cersei prepares to poison Tommen to prevent him from being taken captive. The forces of Tywin Lannister and his new allies in House Tyrell join the battle. Their cavalry charge is led by a warrior dressed in the armor of Renly Baratheon and decimates Stannis's army. The survivors flee to their ships. Stannis is dragged from the battle by his guards, screaming for his men to stand and fight. Tyrion collapses into unconsciousness as the battle turns in his favor. Tywin goes to the throne room to announce the victory, stopping Cersei in time. Ser Loras Tyrell reveals himself as the knight wearing Renly's armor. Recap :Main: Blackwater recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances :Main: Blackwater/Appearances Characters First *Ser Boros Blount (first identified) *Ser Imry Florent Deaths * Matthos Seaworth * Ser Mandon Moore Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli as Shae Guest starring *Roy Dotrice as Hallyne *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister *Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Sahara Knite as Armeca *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard *Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne *Stephen Swift as Singing Lannister soldier *Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Gordan Mahon as Ser Imry Florent *James Doran as Ser Mandon Moore *Kieran Cunningham as a Baratheon officer *Michael Grennell as the Captain of the Archers Uncredited *Unknown as Ser Boros Blount Cast notes *Only 11 of the 25 starring cast members for the second season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Michelle Fairley (Catelyn Stark), Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Richard Madden (Robb Stark), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Carice van Houten (Melisandre) and James Cosmo (Jeor Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. *Rory McCann is credited ahead of Sibel Kekilli when he was credited after her when they last appeared together in "The Prince of Winterfell." *Rory McCann is credited ahead of Stephen Dillane and Jerome Flynn when he was credited after him when they last appeared together in "Garden of Bones." *Jack Gleeson is credited ahead of Sophie Turner when he was credited after her when they last appeared together in "The Old Gods and the New." Notes * This is the second episode of the series written by George R.R. Martin, the writer of the novels, following on from "The Pointy End" in the first season. It was also the first episode of the second season to be named, with GRRM revealing the name "Blackwater" in a blog post on June 1, 2011, a year before broadcasting.George R.R. Martin's blog announcing his assignment to write this episode * The episode is named after Blackwater Bay, the location where the featured Battle of the Blackwater takes place. * George R.R. Martin especially announced on his blog that director Neil Marshall would be helming this episode, noting that he was a fan of Marshall's feature film work.George R.R. Martin's blog announcing Neil Marshall * It was reported that co-producer Vince Gerardis had said that the titular and iconic Battle of the Blackwater will take up 16 minutes of the finished episode. However, this was later corrected to a general statement that it takes up a notable portion of the episode and is impressive, but likely not as impressive as some fans would like it to be.Westeros.org article reporting interview with Vince Gerardos * Producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss were disappointed at not being able to film the large-scale Battle of the Green Fork in Season 1, so always planned to shoot the Battle of the Blackwater. At one stage budgetary restrictions made it look like it would not be possible and the battle would have to take place off-screen, but the producers were able to convince HBO to provide a larger budget for the episode.Entertainment Weekly article on filming Blackwater * Despite the larger budget and a creative decision to move the battle to the night, there was still not enough time or money to film the battle as depicted in the books. George R.R. Martin was aware of this and pared the battle down significantly in his script. However, it still retained several elements that the producers then had to remove to make the budget work. * The original director for the episode pulled out at short notice. Neil Marshall was a last-minute replacement, although the producers were familiar with his feature work. Marshall ended up adding more elements and sequences to the battle than the producers had envisioned after the script rewrites. * This episode has the largest budget and largest number of visual effects of any episode of Game of Thrones to date. * The song playing over the end credits is "The Rains of Castamere" performed by The National. Memorable Quotes Marketing Promotional images Cersei 2x09.jpg|A promotional image of Cersei in "Blackwater." Davos Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Davos in "Blackwater." Joffrey Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Joffrey in "Blackwater." Sansa Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Sansa in "Blackwater." Cersei and Tommen Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Cersei and Tommen in "Blackwater." Stannis Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Stannis in "Blackwater." Tyrion speech 2x09.jpg|A promotional image of Tyrion in "Blackwater." Tyrion Blackwater Promo.jpg|A promotional image of Tyrion in "Blackwater." Promotional video File:Game of Thrones 2x09 "Blackwater" Promo|Episode 19 "Blackwater" preview File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 19 - Battle Tease|Episode 19 "Battle" Tease File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Episode 19 - War Of The Kings Trailer|Episode 19 "War Of The Kings" Trailer File:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Recap 18|Episode 18 recap In the books *The episode covers material from A Clash of Kings, book 2 of A Song of Ice and Fire. The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Clash of Kings: ** Chapter 57, Sansa V: Sansa talks with Tyrion; Joffrey then forces Sansa to kiss his sword immediately before the battle. She takes refuge with the women of the court in Maegor's Holdfast. Sansa and Cersei talks about why Ser Ilyn is present. **Chapter 58, Davos III: Davos sails towards King's Landing with the fleet behind him, their drums sounding the call to arms. The Wildfire explosion throws Davos overboard. **Chapter 59, Tyrion XIII: Tyrion sees the destuctive power of his Wildfire. The Hound flees the battle. Tyrion decides to lead a counter attack. **Chapter 60, Sansa VI: Sansa and Cersei are talking when Ser Mandon Moore announces the capture of some traitors. Cersei commands Lancel to fetch Joffrey back to his chambers. She reveals that she lied about Ser Ilyn and says that he is there to ensure that Stannis will not take them alive. **Chapter 61, Tyrion XIV: Tyrion is attacked by Ser Mandon Moore in the midst of the battle. He is rescued by Podrick and passes out in the squire's arms. Stannis scales the castle walls. **Chapter 62, Sansa VIII: Lancel tells Cersei that their troops are routing. She ignores his pleas to return Joffrey to the front and storms out of Maegor's Holdfast. Her guests panic and Sansa is left to calm them down. Sansa returns to her chamber where she is found by the Hound. He tells her that he is leaving. *The battle takes place by day; Stannis's fleet lasts much longer and is destroyed by the combination a chain that is raised at the river entrance and the Wildfire. Bronn plays a crucial role in the battle by raising the chain across the mouth of the river, to prevent Stannis' ships from fleeing the Wildfire. The TV version condensed this down for time and budget, so that Bronn still plays a vital role in destroying Stannis' fleet: he fires the flaming arrow which sets off the explosion of the ship filled with Wildfire. *In the TV series, Stannis' entire attack is launched from the sea. In the books, Stannis' 200 ships are filled with as many men as they can hold, but the larger part of his 20,000 man army has marched up the coast from the Stormlands to the southern side of Blackwater Bay, across from King's Landing which is on the northern side. The intent was for Stannis' fleet to land an initial invasion force to secure a landing zone on the northern shore, then for the fleet to ferry soldiers from the main army back and forth from the south shore to the north shore. Only eight of Stannis' ships survive the Wildfire to land troops. Thankfully for Stannis, Imry Florent didn't think much of Salladhor Saan due to his status as a pirate, so he left his sellsail fleet of thirty ships in reserve to guard the rear entrance of Blackwater Bay. As a result, Salladhor's fleet is not trapped behind the chain with the Wildfire, and plays a vital role ferrying troops to the northern shore after the main fleet's destruction. *The Hound does not offer to escort Sansa North. *It is Garlan Tyrell, not Loras Tyrell, who wears Renly's armor and breaks the siege. Garlan is Loras' older brother, Mace Tyrell's second son, but he hasn't been introduced in the TV series, so they just condensed these actions into Loras' role. Wearing Renly's armor convinced many of Stannis' soldiers, who had once served Renly, that it was the "ghost of Renly" riding out for revenge, at which they panicked or threw down their weapons and surrendered. *In the TV series, when people in the city are discovered trying to steal horses to flee, Cersei orders Ser Illyne Payne to behead them. In the books, several wealthy merchants of King's Landing attempt to hand over the city to Stannis by opening the gates. When they are discovered, Joffrey has antlers physically nailed into their heads - for the stag of Stannis' House Baratheon - after which the bloody men are loaded into the catapults and launched over the walls at Stannis' army. They are later referred to as the "Antler Men". *Cersei notes that Shae is from the Free City of Lorath, as she recognizes her accent from a Lorathi handmaiden she used to have. In the books, Shae isn't actually from the Free Cities at all, she's just a camp follower of the Lannister army and her backstory is never gone into in detail, but she is from Westeros. The TV producers stated that they changed it so that when she is introduced in Season 1, Shae is stated to be "from the Free Cities" (they hadn't settled on which one yet) because they enjoyed the audition of actress Sibel Kekilli, but wanted to have some explanation for why she speaks with a German accent. What's curious about this is that five novels into the series, no named characters come from Lorath and very little is said about it, due to its relative lack of importance. See also *The Internet Movie Database entry for the episode. *"The Rains of Castamere" from the closing credits, also sung by Bronn during the episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes